True Love
by KaptainKitKatandKaptainTwix
Summary: This is a story for anyone who likes Ciel. Who would Ciel marry if Lizzie died? The answer is you. In this story your name is Elaine Beaufort. Now your parents are forcing you to marry Ciel. But what happens when you realize your starting to have feeling for him... Based off the show. A story by KaptainTwix.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please no haters. I will not be posting chapters really frequently. However I will try once a week. A story by KaptainTwix!**

True Love

"But mom I don't want to," I say loudly.

"Honey this isn't up to you, Ciel is head of the Phantomhives, he's rich and you'll have the perfect life," my mother said.

My mom is a serious daydreamer. Just because she married my rich father and got everything she ever wanted. Although her and my dad don't really love each other. They end up fighting every night. It's so annoying.

"I don't care if he has money I want to pick my own husband," I argue.

That was how it was supposed to be. Me picking my own husband. But when Ciel's original betrothal Elizabeth died in a tragic accident, my parents instantly signed me up.

"Elaine enough," she says angrily.

"But," I start.

"Elaine I don't want to hear it," she says forcefully then continues,

"You will be staying with him for six months, let's hope he likes you because you will be betrothed, plus you might actually like him." She stays still force full.

"But what if he's some creep, I hear he never smiles," I continue arguing.

Right now we're in a carriage going to the Phantomhive Manor. Then I'm going to get forced to marry some creep.

"Mother why didn't father come along to say goodbye?" I ask curiously.

"He was too busy doing work," she replied.

Who am I kidding? He's always too busy for anything that concerns me. The manor suddenly comes into view.

"Oh god it's so beautiful," I say in awe.

"See sweety you might actually like it," I can barely hear her.

We pull up to the manor and the butler is already there waiting for us. Well me.

"Welcome Lady Elaine," the butler says as he opens the door.

"My name is Sebastian, I am the Phantomhive butler."

I was so shocked by how polite he was my mother had to elbow me in the side so I would respond.

"Th-thank you," I managed to spit out.

"Well goodbye Elaine, remember your manners and behave, you know how much is riding on this," my mother said as she closed the door to the carriage and left.

It might have just been me but I swear she smiled as she because she was getting rid of me. I stood there watching her leave with great unease as I thought "Oh Shit."

"Lady Elaine welcome to the Phatomhive Manor," Sebastian's voice broke my trance.

-End of chapter one-

**Ok well this is the end of chapter one. I hope you like this. I will continue because I already have chapter two started. Please comment but remember NO HATERS!**

**A story by KaptainTwix.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 2

Inside, the manor was even more beautiful.

"Sebastian who is this," a voice startled me.

"Young master meet Lady Elaine, Lady Elaine meet my young master Ciel Phantomhive," Sebastian's voice broke my stare.

I don't really know what I expected but this guy was not it. He's about an inch taller than me because I'm extremely small for my age. He has navy blue hair and an eye patch over his right eye. His eyes were the prettiest light blue ever.

"Well why is she here," he demanded.

"She is your new betrothal young master," Sebastian responded calmly.

"Wait that starts today," Ciel said with a grunt, then he stomped up the stairs.

"Please pardon my young master he has been out of sorts since Lady Elizabeth's tragic accident."

"I can understand that," I replied.

"Please allow me to show you to your room," the butler said with a smile.

He led me down a couple of hallways and up a staircase. Finally he opened a door to a gigantic room with a giant balcony.

"Is there anything you would like in your room Lady Elaine?" the butler asked.

"I love flowers any kind will do, and possibly a place to draw and paint."

"As you wish I shall have it set up tomorrow."

"Thank you Sebastian."

"If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask, please stay here for now and I will come get you at dinner."

"Ok, thank you."

I know it sounds childish but as soon as Sebastian closed the door I jumped on the big bed. It was so comfortable. Then I got up and opened the big glass doors to the balcony and stepped out. I started thinking, something was definitely off about that butler. He was so strange.

-End of Chapter-

**Sorry I know it's kind of boring right now but I PROMISE it will get better. Well this is the end of chapter 2 so hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

After standing in the balcony, I went and layed back down on the bed. I guess I must have fallen asleep because a quiet knock woke me up. When I looked out the window the sun was already starting to set.

"Excuse me Lady Elaine," the butler's voice drove me from my thoughts.

"Come in," I called out.

I quickly got up and fixed my hair and dress.

"I'm sorry but young master will not be joining you for dinner."

"That's ok, but do you know why?"

"He says he has too much work but really he's upset about Lady Elizabeth's death."

I stared at him in silence. Ciel might not be a creep at all. Just an upset little boy. Maybe staying here won't be so bad after all.

"For dinner tonight I have brought you smoked salmon."

"Thank you it all looks really good."

Then the butler placed my food on the table wished me goodnight and left. I ate my food quickly then went back out onto the balcony to finish watching the sun set. The garden looked so big from where I was. There were so many flowers! I can't wait to explore it tomorrow.

"Good evening," a voice startled me.

I looked over and there he was. Ciel Phantomhive was on a balcony a couple feet away.

"Same to you," I replied.

"I'm sorry I couldn't eat dinner with you, I was too busy with my work."

"That's quiet alright," I said hoping he couldn't see through my act.

I mean my first night here. Seeing my betrothal for the first time and he didn't eat dinner with me.

"Well I never got a chance to properly introduce myself. I am Ciel Phantomhive head of the Funtom toy companies."

"Pleased to meet you Ciel I am Elaine Beaufort, my father runs all the police branch's in London."

"Well pleased to meet you Elaine, but I must go and finish my work, goodnight."

"Goodnight Ciel."

After that I got ready and went to bed.

-End of Chapter-

**Here you go 2 chapters one day. Enjoy! A review would be much appreciated. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry I was busy last weekend. So here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 4

I woke up in the morning to knock on my door.

"Lady Elaine are you awake?" Sebastian's voice came through the door.

"Yes I am," I responded rather tired.

"The young master has requested you for breakfast."

"Alright I will be ready in a few minutes."

I got up and put on my favorite dress. It's light blue and turquoise. I put my hair in a simple bun which was really hard to do because my hair is so long it goes down to my knees. Finally I headed downstairs. Where Sebastian was waiting for me. He guided me to the dining hall to a seat beside Ciel.

"Today we have tea and scones."

"Thank you Sebastian."

"Good morning Elaine," Ciel said.

"Good morning to you too Ciel," I responded.

"I'm sorry but I have business to attend to in London so I will not be home till dinner."

"Alright can I go exploring the garden?"

"Very well but you must pardon the dog out there he is quite annoying."

"That's alright I love dogs!"

"Sebastian lets go, goodbye Elaine."

"Goodbye Ciel!"

I quickly finished my breakfast and went outside.

-End of Chapter-

**Sorry this is really short. I have been really busy with school lately. **

**Do like it? I'm not sure if I should keep going with this so PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. **

**KaptainTwix out**


End file.
